Worth The Sacrifice
by Pedellea
Summary: What if Faith wanted to keep the baby, but not Fred?


> **TITLE**: Worth The Sacrifice   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: January 11, 2001   
**RATING**: G   
**SUMMARY**: What if Faith wanted to keep the baby, but not Fred?   
**SPOILERS**: Young Men And Fire   
**DISCLAIMER**: Third Watch belongs to John Wells Production and Warner Brothers. There you are. Short and sweet.   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: I've always wanted for Faith to keep the baby, but apparently the writers didn't. So here's my take on how things would have taken place if Faith had wanted to have the baby, but Fred was against the idea. They reverse roles and view of things here, just be aware of that. This story, naturally, has to ignore the ending of the episode "Faith". Comments always welcome... send them my way! 

* * *

## WORTH THE SACRIFICE

**By Pedellea**

> "Fred," Faith said with an unsure tone, leaning against the doorway of their bedroom. 
> 
> She had made sure both Emily and Charlie were asleep before she started the conversation with her husband. She didn't want her kids to overhear anything just yet. 
> 
> "What is it?," Fred replied sleepily from the bed, raising his head. "Emily? Charlie?"   
"Nonono... they're sleeping."   
"Oh." 
> 
> He dropped back onto the pillow and yawned. Not knowing what to say next, Faith walked over to the bed and sat down. 
> 
> "Fred...," she began again. 
> 
> She sighed. Not knowing what reaction she'll get from Fred was what stopped her from continuing. It was a big decision, and they've only encountered it two other times in their life. 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> She knew she had to let it out. 
> 
> "I'm pregnant."   
"What? Pre... pregnant?"   
"Yeah." 
> 
> Fred sat up on the bed, turning his full attention of his wife, but neither person said anything. An awkward silence fell between them for a moment. What was he going to say next? 
> 
> "How pregnant?," he asked slowly.   
"Couple of weeks, maybe a month or so. I'm not too sure." 
> 
> Another silence fell. Both avoided looking at each other. 
> 
> "Fred...," Faith started again for what seemed like the billionth time. 
> 
> He looked up at her with hesitation. 
> 
> "I want to keep the baby." 
> 
> Fred quickly dropped his head, avoiding Faith's searching eyes. Faith felt fear rise up within her. Was he not happy with her decision? She reached for his hands, desperate to know his thoughts on the matter. 
> 
> "Faith...," he began, mirroring his wife's uncertainty. 
> 
> He looked up and met her eyes which screamed for an answer from him. 
> 
> "We can't." 
> 
> We can't. It was almost an expressionless response, perhaps to hide his true feelings. But Faith's fear had been confirmed. Fred did not want another child. 
> 
> "Fred..."   
"Faith, we can't afford to have another child without sacrificing the things we have and need..."   
"But Fred..."   
"...money's tight as it is. You know that."   
"Fred, we're not talking about a big screen TV or something like that. It's a child's life... our child. Don't you think the sacrifices will be worth it?" 
> 
> Faith expected a rebuttal from Fred, but got none. Had she convinced him of having this baby? 
> 
> "What about Emily and Charlie?," Fred said quietly after a long silence.   
"They'll learn to love the baby..."   
"It's not that, Faith. There's no doubt they'll love the baby. But what about their futures?" 
> 
> Their futures. That hit hard. Like all mothers, Faith wanted the best for her kids. She certainly didn't want them to have the childhood she endured - a father who drank too much, not much money to go around, envying what other kids had. 
> 
> But was a decent future worth the sacrificing of a baby, a life of another human being? Could she live knowing she had murdered her own child so that her other two children were well off? 
> 
> "Fred... we'll find a way. This baby is worth finding a way for. Please, Fred. We hafta keep the baby."   
"And if I said no?" 
> 
> No. Is he saying no? Faith's fear rose even higher. 
> 
> "Fred, please. You can't say no." 
> 
> Fred sighed in frustration as his wife stared at him with desperation. 
> 
> "I don't even have a say in this, Faith. You've made up your mind on it already. Why even ask for my opinion?"   
"Because it's your baby too. And I needed to know what you thought." 
> 
> Fred gave her a cold stare and shook his head. He got off the bed, taking his pillow with him. 
> 
> "Fred, where are you going?," Faith said with a anxious tone.   
"On the couch."   
"Fred..."   
"Two futures down the drain." 
> 
> Faith stared at the empty doorway as she heard her husband settle himself on the couch. 
> 
> Her eyes welled up with tears. She felt her heart had been torn apart. Was she being selfish, taking the futures away from her kids? But wouldn't it be even more selfish if she had aborted the baby so her other kids will live a better life? 
> 
> Not knowing what else to do, she crawled under the covers of the bed and curled up, sobbing softly. 
> 
> Fred was probably right. Two futures will go down the drain. 
> 
> But a baby will live because of it. 

**THE END**

* * *

> I'm thinking of doing a sequel for this story, but I'm not sure. We'll see. Do remember to tell me what you think about the story! 
> 
> Feedback is always apreciated!!! Please send it to [pedellea@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks a bunch! 
> 
> Return to the [Fanfic Index][2]. 

   [1]: mailto:pedellea@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/phunwuns/ThirdWatch/Fanfic/



End file.
